Artorious (SRA)
Son of the Academy registrar, Arttorious is yet not one of the popular kids due to his laid back nature. Unlike the rest of his friends he transforms into a grey Tiger like beast. Despite his laid back nature he is very fast on his toes. Appearance Artorious is a tall and slim bot with a tiger head on his right shoulder. He is a light grey bot with tiger stripes. His head bears a tiger like helmet with a retractable face plate and visor. His hands are his morphed tiger claws. Personality Artorious is laid back, calm and an all around cool guy. He is almost as laid back as Smokes and yet knows when to get serious and when he does he's the most serious of the bunch. Though laid back Artorious knows what he want out of life and tries to forge his own path and not be a younger version of his father. However, like Solus, when roused to anger he is hard to control, usually taking on his beast mode. Abilities *Speed: In either form, Artorious is the fastest of the group when it comes to covering ground. He has the best reflexes. **Thrusters: Artorious, in either form, can summon thrusters from his body. In robot mode it gives him a mid-air push to dodge attacks, in beast mode he can outrun his companions' vehicle modes. *Energy Matrix: An invention of Solus, while not an official Matrix, given to Primes, Solus' version can be used to heal his teammates, give him a strength boost and erect a shield. It was given by Solus as a sign he respected him as the leader. Alternate Modes - Beast Mode= Artorious can become a large white tiger robot, the dwarfing his friends' vehicle modes. His tail is a blade and his jaws can bite through the average bot. Weapons Tech and Abilities *Tiger Blade: His tail, can be charged to cut through enemies. *Ethium Claws: His tiger claws, charged with Ethium and used to slice through the opponent. *Tiger Howl: Artorious can fired a sonic weapon from his mouth than can knock opponents back. It appears as a howl. *Tiger Plasma: He can also fire plasma bolts from his mouth or charged his fangs and take a bits out of his enemies. - Gun Mode= Called the Sonic Requiem Artorious changes into a giant gun with his Tiger head as the barrel. All of his energy is devoted to firing a sonic blast powerful enough to atomize a kaiju or mountain, which can leave him tired afterwards. A powerful bot has to wield him or he and the wielder risk being sent flying. }} Transformation *'Tiger to Robot': The tiger head and upper back swirve around. The back legs morph into human like legs while the arms are brought down to join the new chest and the sword/tail merges into the shoulder while the head become shoulder armor. His head pops up and the transformation is finished. *'Tiger to Gun': Front legs fold in and merge into main body, back legs fold in and then point upward. Several charge cannister emerge out of back. *'Robot to Gun': Just Robot to tiger and then tiger to gun History Trivia *Is based of an old friend of SolZen321. *His name is a play on the friend's real last name and the character from Dark Souls. Category:Characters Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Transformers